godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge O
Judge O is a member of the Judges. He is the one who recruited Yu Mi-Ra for the G.O.H Tournament. Appearance Judge O has white, shoulder length hair and dark colored skin. Other than that he is usually seen wearing formal uniform of Judges. O's skin and hair are the result of being burned repeatedly by his charyeok, and his natural complexion and hair color remain unknown. Personality O has a very calm and composed personality and tries to stop Judge Q and Judge R when they are fighting. He has a pride of being a Judge and was very angry on hearing about Announcer Shim being killed by Drake McDonald, going as far to swear revenge. He is also somewhat afraid/ traumatized of Yu Mi-Ra after seeing her mercilessly dislocate the necks of all the thugs attacking her. Plot Judge O later went to Yu Mi-Ra school and found her beating up thugs ruthless, O invite Mi-Ra to the God Of High School Tournament but refuse to make eye contact due to his fear of her. When all the Judges were at the tournament to oversee the fight, Judge Q and Judge R end up almost having a fight, but 0 got between them and told them if they don't act nice, he will not be quite which got both Judge to stay cool while 0 mention that Mi-Ra is the true monster. O later followed Q and R were they about to have a fight. O report this to their boss Park Mu-Bong to which his boss order him to stop the fight to which O respond that he wouldn't do it since his duty is off unless he pay him more. Mu-Bong later came and punish the Judge, even O for disrespecting him. Abilities Judge O has the ability to control fire and use it for combat in various ways. According to Q, he is the strongest Judge if he fights seriously and no other judge can defeat him. As part of his charyeok he is usually seen manipulating fire. Charyeok Red Dragon: '''O's charyeok is a Red Dragon. Its a large dragon with its size close to that of a large multistoryed building. The Dragon can also use a breath attack, but O stops it because it would cause too large damage which his barrier cannot stop. '''Breath Attack: As a dragon, it can use a breath attack. The attack is very powerful and a barrier cannot stand it. Fire Manipulation: He gives O the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Dragon Slayer ''S''word: '''After summoning the Dragon, O punches it and breaks one of its fangs. He uses this fang to form a Dragon Slayer blade made of flames. '''Protective Barrier: O can put up a protective barrier to limit the damage to the surroundings. Regeneration: It has a very high regenerative ability and quickly healed the body after Saturn tried to destroy it from inside. Image Gallery O with his avatar.png|Judge O with Red Dragon O with his flame sword.png|Judge O after his Flame Sword Destruction.jpg Breath attack.jpg J015.jpg Full Body Red Dragon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Swordsman